


Oh, Sailor Man

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Costume Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: A fic inspired by Chris's raid mode outfit from Revelations. Yes, thesailor costume.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Oh, Sailor Man

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I dug up that never made it to the Archive. XD

Chris was gone on another mission and you found yourself cleaning out the closet that he and you shared as a married couple. Your love life was rather unexciting at the moment; mainly because Chris worked all day and you worked the night shift.

Upon digging through your closet you found something hiding in between two large snow coats. Lifting it off of the rod, you looked at what it was.

Your lips curled into a smile, realizing that it was a men’s sailor costume that you bought at a store that sold ‘adult’ items as well. Looking deeper into the closet you retrieved some slip-on shoes that matched the outfit. Now you had to wait till Chris returned.

About an hour later, Chris was home, and you greeted him at the door.

“Hi babe, I got something to show you,” you spoke, smiling softly.

Chris nodded as he followed you up the bedroom. You entered the room first, grabbing the shoes and costume. “You should wear this” you said, holding the items up for Chris to see.

Chris frowned a bit, “what’s this about?”

“Oh, since we never have any alone time anymore; because of work, I thought we could spice things up a bit. C’mon, it’ll be fun,” you said.

Chris seemed to understand what you were getting at. You handed Chris the items before closing the door behind you while you let him get the costume on. Noticing something out of the corner of your eye, you picked up a small wooden item. It turned out to be a poker pipe, and you had a feeling it went with Chris’ costume.

“Alright, I’m dressed!” you heard Chris say.

Opening the door, you saw Chris with the costume on. It was rather small, and fit him very tight. And you liked it a lot.

“How do I look?” he asked.

“Good, but you’re missing something,” you spoke, gently sticking the thin tip of the poker pipe in between Chris’ lips. “And now it’s perfect.”

You could tell Chris was trying not to think about how much of a dork he looked. Taking a step toward him, you smirked as you finger the scarf he was wearing.

_“Oh so handsome, oh so strong_

_Tell me stories of distant shores all night long_

_I shiver all over when I see your lovely tan. And I can tell by your clear blue eyes, you’re a sailor man”_ you half-sang.

Chris smiled back as he kissed the top of your head before pulling you close to him.


End file.
